1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a holding tray for chip components such as monolithic chip capacitors and chip resistors, and more specifically, relates to a manufacturing method for a holding tray used in processes of attaching terminals to chip components, measuring chip components, and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a jig, being called "a holding tray", has been used for attaching terminals to chip components such as monolithic chip capacitors. The holding tray is provided with a hard substrate comprising a frame portion, a flat board portion unitarily formed with the inner peripheral surfaces of the frame portion, and a plurality of through-holes formed in the flat board portion. An elastic member is formed in a region surrounded by the frame portion of the hard substrate and holding holes having smaller diameters than those of the through-holes are made through on the elastic member at the positions corresponding to those of the through-holes.
A method for manufacturing the holding tray disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 5-42123 is known. That is, pins having diameters smaller than those of the through-holes are inserted into the through-holes formed in the flat portion of the prepared hard substrate so that liquid elastic material is poured on the hard substrate in a state in which pins are inserted. After the elastic material is cured, holding holes are formed by removing the pins. In the above-mentioned method, the holding holes are formed by molding the elastic material using a metallic mold having the pins.
In the above-mentioned method, molding is easy, however, there has been a problem in that accuracy in the position and dimensions of the holding hole is deteriorated by residual stress in the elastic member produced during molding. There are some cases in which flash is produced around the holding holes and it is disadvantageous to take time to remove the flash. It is a further disadvantage to make an expensive mold having a large number of pins and an extended production period.